Chuyện của Prince
by kikyou1310
Summary: Những dòng ký ức của Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuyện của Prince**

**Tác giả:** Luna Loony Lovegood  
**Tóm tắt:** Những dòng ký ức của Severus Snape  
**Thể loại:** Tình cảm  
**Cấp độ:** K+  
**Tình trạng:** Đã hoàn thành

* * *

**Chương I**

Vòm trời bừng sáng rực rỡ dưới ánh nắng mùa hạ gay gắt. Hơi đất âm ẩm nóng bức bốc lên từ con đường bị mặt trời thiêu đốt. Trên con đường đó, một thằng nhóc tóc đen gầy gò chạy vội vàng như đang cố lẩn tránh cái bóng đen u ám của cột ống khói khổng lồ phía sau lưng. Hay đúng hơn, nó đang cố chạy trốn khỏi hình ảnh một ngôi nhà tăm tối luôn chìm ngập trong tiếng quát tháo của người cha và sự chịu đựng đau đớn âm thầm của người mẹ. Thằng nhỏ đã thôi khóc thút thít, nhưng nước mắt vẫn còn chảy dài hai bên má của nó, và nó cứ để mặc như vậy, tiếp tục chạy hoài, chạy mãi.

Cuối cùng, nó cũng dừng lại khi thấy cột ống khói đã lùi ra xa lắm, hình như đâu đó tận cuối đường chân trời. Snape cảm thấy nguôi ngoai đôi chút, nó ngồi xuống một gốc cây to, dùng ống tay áo rộng quá khổ chùi nước mắt. Thằng nhỏ nhìn quanh, nó đang ở trong một sân chơi vắng vẻ khá xa nhà mà nó chưa bao giờ đặt chân đến. Giữa sân có hai cô bé con trạc tuổi nó đang chơi đánh đu dây. Snape đột nhiên nghĩ tới cha mình, nó cố lẩm bẩm bằng giọng tỏ ra khinh miệt nhất: "Trẻ con Muggle." Nhưng dù vậy, nó vẫn không thể nào ngăn nổi sự tò mò nhìn xem hai cô bé đang làm gì, vì hình như chúng đã thôi chơi đánh đu từ nãy giờ và đang tập trung sự chú ý vào vật gì đó trên tay cô bé nhỏ hơn.

"Chị Tuney," Cô em reo khẽ, giọng nói lộ rõ sự bất ngờ vui sướng.

"Con bướm đổi màu kìa!"

Snape căng mắt ra, ngạc nhiên nhìn thấy đôi cánh trắng chấp chới trong lòng bàn tay cô bé thực sự đổi sang màu đỏ rực rỡ.

"Lily! Em làm cái gì con bướm vậy?" Petunia hét lên, gương mặt pha trộn giữa sự kinh ngạc và hốt hoảng. "Bỏ nó đi!"

"Nhưng nó đẹp mà," Lily tiếc rẻ nói, cô bé xòe tay cho con bướm bay đi.

Con bướm bay khỏi lòng bàn tay cô bé. Petunia nhìn theo đôi cánh đỏ rực một lúc, rồi lặp lại câu hỏi lúc nãy.

"Em làm cái gì con bướm vậy?"

"Em không biết!" Lily lắc đầu, vẻ ngơ ngác thành thực, nhưng trong mắt lại ánh lên sự thú vị. "Em chỉ nghĩ tới con bướm có cánh đỏ, và rồi cánh nó thành ra màu đỏ. Vậy đó!"

Petunia có vẻ không chấp nhận sự giải thích kì quặc của em gái. Cô bé ngờ vực nhìn Lily một lúc, rồi lại nhìn sang con bướm. Hai chị em ngắm nhìn con bướm khá lâu, cho đến lúc đôi cánh đỏ lười nhác bay khuất dạng về phía cuối sân chơi.

"Về thôi." Petunia kéo tay em đứng dậy, rồi dường như vẫn còn ấm ức chuyện ban nãy, cô bé nói thêm. "Nếu em không nói chị biết em làm gì con bướm thì thôi. Chị sẽ mách mẹ rằng em dụ bướm tới rồi biến nó ra màu đỏ chơi cho vui."

"Em đâu có dụ con bướm nào tới đâu," Lily phân bua. "Là nó _tự_ bay đến mà. Nghe nè chị Tuney! _Đợi em với!_"

Lily vội vàng đuổi theo chị. Hai chị em đã rời khỏi sân chơi một lúc lâu mà Snape vẫn chưa đứng dậy. Thằng nhóc nhìn mãi theo hướng con đường nơi hai cô bé bỏ đi. Trong lòng nó xốn xang một cảm giác kì lạ. Nó bất ngờ trước khả năng đặc biệt của cô bé tóc đỏ tên Lily, một cô gái Muggle mà lại có phép màu như... như một phù thủy vậy! Bỗng dưng Snape thấy có thiện cảm với cô bé, lần đầu tiên trong đời nó muốn kết bạn. Và khi nghĩ đến việc làm bạn với Lily, một cảm giác vui sướng nhẹ nhõm tan chảy trong Snape, khiến nó phút chốc quên đi căn nhà tối nồng nặc mùi rượu và gương mặt cau có của cha, nó đang nghĩ về một cái gì đó tươi sáng hơn, rực rỡ, như là nắng.

Hết Chương I


	2. Chapter 2

**CHƯƠNG II**

Hôm nay Lily ra sân chơi chỉ có một mình. Cô bé ngồi trên đu dây, di di chân lên mặt đất, có vẻ cô độc vì không có Petunia bên cạnh. Snape đứng sau gốc cây ngắm nhìn cô bé một lúc lâu. Rồi khi thấy cô bé mãi chẳng làm gì khác ngoài việc ngồi yên trên chiếc đu, nó bèn thu hết can đảm, ngập ngừng tiến lại gần. Vừa nghe thấy tiếng chân đi đến, Lily đã vội vã ngước nhìn lên ngay, ánh mắt cô bé lộ vẻ vui mừng. Nhưng khi nhận ra người tới là Snape, ánh mắt đó lại cụp xuống thất vọng, rõ ràng cậu bé không phải người mà nãy giờ Lily đang chờ. Snape bối rối thấy rõ, thằng bé vụng về ngồi xuống cái đu dây bên cạnh Lily. Sau một hồi suy nghĩ kỹ càng, nó bắt chuyện.

"Hôm nay con bé Mug... bạn kia không ra đây chơi với bạn à?"

"Không," Lily trả lời, giọng buồn thiu. Snape lại bối rối, rõ ràng nó đã khơi ra một chủ đề chằng lấy gì làm vui vẻ đối với Lily. Cô bé ngập ngừng nói tiếp, dường như đang cần có ai đó để chia sẻ. "Chị Tuney không chịu nói chuyện với tôi nữa. Chị ấy gọi tôi là đồ... đồ kì lạ." Lily khụt khịt mũi, tiếp tục. "Chị Tuney nói là vì có người nhìn thấy mấy... mấy trò lạ lùng đó rồi nên sẽ không thèm chơi với tôi nữa, không thì người ta cũng nghĩ chị ấy là khác thường, lập dị."

Snape nhớ lại một cách sống động vẻ hoảng hốt của Petunia hôm qua, khi thấy nó nhảy ra từ sau bụi cây. Chắc con bé không thể chịu đựng nổi việc người ta nhìn thấy khả năng pháp thuật của Lily, hay đúng hơn, công nhận rằng đó là một tài năng, rằng Lily là một phù thủy.

"Nhưng mà bạn như vậy đâu có phải là khác thường." Một vệt hồng hồng thoáng ửng trên đôi gò má xanh xao của Snape khi nó nói câu đó. "Tôi... tôi cũng làm được những việc đó mà!"

"Ý bạn là mấy việc như bay khỏi đu dây, hay làm cho cánh hoa mở ra xếp lại ấy hả?" Lily tò mò hỏi, cô bé nhớ hôm qua Snape đã nói gì đó rằng cô bé là phù thủy còn cậu là pháp sư.

"Ừ," Snape gật gật đầu. "Những việc tương tự như vậy."

Lily nheo mắt nhìn Snape một lúc, rồi lắc đầu.

"Tôi không tin."

"Được rồi," Snape hít sâu một hơi, nó chưa bao giờ phải chứng tỏ pháp thuật trước mặt ai đó cả, mẹ nó không trò chuyện nhiều về vấn đề này, ba nó lại càng không. "Coi thử cái này nhé!"

Lily bỗng dưng thấy cái đu dây của mình chuyển động, cô bé ngạc nhiên nhìn sang bên cạnh, Snape vẫn ngồi yên đó, nét mặt bình thản, rõ ràng tay cậu không hề chạm vào cái đu dây. Lily thấy mình đánh đu mỗi lúc một cao hơn, cô bé cười khanh khách, kêu to.

"Thôi đi. Cho mình xuống được rồi!" Nhưng Snape chưa kịp dừng lại thì cái đu đã lên tới đỉnh của vòng cung, và cũng như hôm qua, Lily thả cái đu dây và bay vút ra ngoài, cô bé giữ tư thế đó khá lâu rồi mới chịu nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống đất.

"Kể cho mình nghe đi," Lily cười khúc khích, bước lại gần Snape, trong giọng nói đầy vẻ háo hức rạng rỡ. "Kể về cái thế giới của bồ ấy! Thế giới phù thủy! Có nhiều người làm được như thế này không?"

"Có chứ. Mà bây giờ đó cũng là thế giới của bồ rồi." Snape mỉm cười nhẹ nhõm.

"Ừ," Lily cũng cười. "À quên. Mình tên là Lily Evans, cứ gọi là Lily. Còn bồ?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

"Severus." Lily vui vẻ lặp lại.

Snape ngẩn ra, hơi ngạc nhiên, hình như ít khi nào nó được nghe người khác gọi bằng tên. Nó vui vẻ nhìn Lily ngồi xuống bên cạnh, nghĩ về những gì nó sắp nói với cô bé, về pháp thuật, về trường Hogwarts. Ừ nhỉ, chắc cũng chẳng còn bao lâu nữa thì nó và Lily sẽ nhận được thư nhập học thôi...

Hết Chương II


	3. Chapter 3

**CHƯƠNG III**

"Severus! Severus! Coi nè!" Lily hớn hở reo lên, vẫy vẫy gì đó trên tay như là một cái bao thư. Snape bước ra khỏi cái tán rộng của bóng cây quen thuộc. Lily đang chạy về phía nó, trên gương mặt mở rộng một nụ cười phấn khích.

"Mình nhận được thư gọi nhập học rồi. Bồ đoán thử xem ai mang đến nhà mình? Là giáo sư McGonagall." Lily vừa thở hổn hển vừa thông báo lại. Snape không mấy ngạc nhiên về lá thư trên tay cô bé, nó cũng vừa nhận được một cái như vậy ngày hôm qua. Nhưng Snape biết vì sao Lily lại vui đến thế, cô bé luôn muốn có một điều gì đó chứng minh rằng thế giới pháp thuật Snape vẫn kể với cô là có thực, ngoài những phép màu nho nhỏ chúng vẫn làm. Hơn nữa, Lily còn muốn Petunia thấy được điều đó để thôi xem cô bé là lập dị, bất thường và chịu nói chuyện lại như trước - Petunia vẫn chưa nguôi giận kể từ hồi nghe lỏm Lily nói chuyện với Snape về trường Hogwarts.

"Bồ không biết được mọi người ngạc nhiên như thế nào khi nghe cô McGonagall giải thích đâu." Lily vui vẻ kể. "Trước giờ ba má cứ tưởng những phép màu mình làm là mấy mánh ảo thuật học lóm đâu đó thôi. Ba má hổng tin những điều bồ kể với mình là thiệt. Vậy mà bây giờ... Thiệt tình là bất ngờ lắm. Hogwarts hổng phải trường cấp hai mà ba má định cho mình vào, nhưng bây giờ nhận được thư nhập học rồi cả nhà vui lắm. Ba hứa tuần sau sẽ dẫn mình đi London sắm đồ dùng học tập. Bồ cùng đi chung nhé, Severus?"

"Ừ, có lẽ," Snape chậm rãi nói, nó không chắc má có đủ tiền để mua áo chùng và sách giáo khoa mới cho nó hay không, thật ra thì nó cũng đã sắp xếp sách cũ của má nó vào rương rồi, nhưng vì không muốn phá vỡ niềm vui của Lily nên Snape đã không nói ra những điều đó. Nó bắt sang chuyện khác. "Còn Petunia có nói gì không? Về chuyện Hogwarts ấy?"

"Ừ thì, cuối cùng chị Tuney cũng chấp nhận rằng có một thế giới pháp thuật thật." Lily thong thả nói. "Nhưng sau khi cô McGonagall về rồi thì chị ấy cũng chui vô phòng luôn, mình chưa kịp nói chuyện gì cả. Chắc chị ấy hết giận mình rồi, dù gì chị Tuney cũng đã biết mọi chuyện là thật mà, đúng không?"

"Chắc là vậy," Snape trả lời, chủ yếu là để Lily an tâm, chứ thật lòng nó không tin rằng Petunia nguôi giận nhanh như vậy đâu, nhất là khi đã rõ những lời của Lily là đúng.

Hai đứa im lặng một thoáng, ngước mặt nhìn lên những tán lá xanh rung rinh trên đầu. Lily có vẻ vẫn còn lo nghĩ về điều gì đó, nhưng Snape thì khác, nét ủ dột thường trực trên gương mặt xanh xao của nó đã giãn ra. Snape đang nghĩ về một ngôi nhà mới ở rất xa, nơi có những đỉnh tháp nhọn, có những khoảnh sân rộng đầy nắng, và có Lily, nơi nó thực sự thấy yên bình...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHƯƠNG IV**

Đại Sảnh Đường Hogwarts được trang hoàng bằng hàng vạn ngọn nến lơ lửng, tỏa sáng rực rỡ xuống những gương mặt đang chăm chú bên dưới. Phía trên kia, bên cạnh chiếc nón phân loại, cô McGonagall cầm một cuộn giấy da dày, bắt đầu gọi tên học sinh năm thứ nhất.

Vai của Lily run lên, một thoáng hoảng sợ khiến cô bé bỗng dưng muốn bỏ chạy khỏi nơi này. Phía sau, một bàn tay rụt rè toan đặt lên vai cô bé, nhưng nhanh chóng rút lại ngay, và giọng Snape thì thầm, chỉ đủ để Lily nghe thấy.

"Đừng lo, Lily. Bồ sẽ vào được Slytherin mà."

Rõ ràng Snape cũng đang run, nhưng giọng nói của nó đã khiến Lily an tâm lên rất nhiều. Ít ra bên cạnh Lily vẫn luôn có một người bạn tuyệt vời, sẵn sàng động viên và chia sẻ khó khăn cùng cô bé, cho đến tận cùng.

Trên cao, cô McGonagall tiếp tục gọi, "Black, Sirius"

Thằng bé tóc đen dài chúng đã gặp trên tàu bước ra khỏi hàng, đến đội chiếc nón phân loại vào và ngồi xuống ghế.

"Gryffindor!" Chiếc nón hô lên không chút đắn đo. Và thằng bé đi về phía dãy bàn cuối bên trái đang bùng nổ tiếng vỗ tay chào mừng.

Chẳng còn bao nhiêu học sinh nữa là sẽ đến Lily. Cả hai đứa đều biết điều đó. Và rồi, cuối cùng cũng đến:

"Evans, Lily" Cô bé hít sâu một hơi rồi đi tới trước bằng những bước chân run rẩy. Lily đội nón phân loại lên đầu, chưa đầy một giây sau, chiếc nón đã hô lên: "Gryffindor!"

Snape bật ra một tiếng rên khẽ. Trên kia, Lily giở nón ra trao lại cho cô McGonagall, rồi vội vàng đi về dãy bàn Gryffindor. Một nụ cười buồn thoáng qua gương mặt Lily khi cô bé liếc lại nhìn Snape. Thằng bé dõi theo hướng Lily đi, hệt như ngày nào nó nhìn theo cô bé rời khỏi sân chơi hoang vắng. Nhưng khác với hôm đó, bây giờ trong lòng Snape hình như có cái gì đó đang chực vỡ tan.

Đám học sinh tiếp tục được phân loại. Những đứa Snape gặp trên tàu: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew và James Potter, lần lượt được phân vào Gryffindor và đi về phía Lily. Nhưng Snape không chú ý nhiều đến chúng, nó đang ngắm nhìn Lily từ đằng xa, thấy cô bé ngồi cạnh những người bạn mới và vỗ tay khi có thêm học sinh nhập vào dãy bàn Gryffindor. Rồi cô McGonagall gọi:

"Snape, Severus" Nó thấy gương mặt Lily quay lại, Snape khẽ mỉm cười với cô bé. Rồi nó bước tới trước, đặt nón phân loại lên đầu. Trước khi cái nón kịp sụp xuống che khuất mắt, Snape nhìn thấy, qua rất nhiều gương mặt người, một đôi mắt xanh biếc đang chăm chú nhìn nó.

Một giọng nói vang lên bên tai Snape:

"Thông minh đấy... Và có năng khiếu... Mi muốn vào Slytherin, đúng không?... Một lựa chọn phù hợp. Đó sẽ là nơi đào tạo mi thành một nhân tài... Nhưng... Lily... Lily Evans... à phải, cô bé tóc đỏ vào Gryffindor. Mi muốn học cùng với cô bé sao? Có chắc không?... Mi không phù hợp với Gryffindor đâu, ta nói thật đấy, tài năng như mi sẽ được tỏa sáng ở Slytherin. Đừng vì một cô bé mà bỏ lỡ mất cơ hội của mình. Đúng vậy, mi nên vào... SLYTHERIN!"

Snape lặng lẽ giở nón ra. Nó bước về dãy bàn Slytherin đang vỗ tay chào mừng. Huynh trưởng Lucius Malfoy vỗ nhè nhẹ lên lưng Snape khi nó ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Snape đã trở thành học sinh trường Hogwarts, lại được vào nhà Slytherin, nó đã có tất cả. Nếu như thế, sao còn một thoáng nghèn nghẹn buồn khi Snape nhìn về phía dãy bàn nhà Gryffindor xa thật xa, tận đầu bên kia của Đại Sảnh Đường, tha thiết tìm một mái tóc đỏ thân quen?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHƯƠNG V**

"Mình biết Snape bạn bồ học bên nhà Slytherin, Lily à! Nhưng không thể vì vậy mà bồ cứ nghĩ là tụi nó tốt hết được...", cô bé tóc nâu vẫn tiếp tục tranh luận với bạn mình giữa dòng học sinh đông đúc đang túa ra từ lớp Độc Dược.

"Mình không nói là họ tốt hết," Lily ngắt lời. "Nhưng có phải tất cả đều xấu như bồ nghĩ đâu! Bồ đừng có quơ đũa cả nắm như vậy, Mary."

"Mình sẽ không quơ đũa cả nắm nếu như thấy được trường hợp Slytherin ngoại lệ." Mary gay gắt hạ giọng, mắt liếc nhìn phía sau xem giáo sư Slughorn đã rời khỏi phòng học chưa. "Bồ biết hôm trước mình bị tụi nó gọi là gì mà Lily? Và có thể chuyện sẽ còn tệ hơn nữa nếu cô McGonagall không tình cờ đi ngang qua."  
Lily im lặng.

"Chắc chắn việc này sẽ không bị bỏ qua dễ dàng như vậy đâu. Bồ biết tại sao không? Vì đám Slytherin độc ác và nham hiểm hơn nhiều những gì mà tụi mình nhìn thấy đó Lily..." Mary nhìn thẳng vào mắt Lily khi thấy cô bé toan nói gì đó. "Mà bồ cũng đừng có đem anh chàng Snape vào đây. Mình biết đó là bạn của bồ, nhưng bồ cũng phải thấy vẻ lầm lì khó gần đó chứ! Lại còn Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám nữa..."  
"Là Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám, Mary à, một môn học _bình thường_." Lily nhíu mày. "Severus thích học môn đó, thì sao chứ? Như mình thích học Biến Hình hay Độc Dược, còn bồ thích học Bùa Chú, vậy thôi!"

"Nhưng Snape là một Slytherin!"

"Là một Slytherin thì sao chứ?" Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên từ đằng sau. Hai cô gái giật mình quay lại. Severus Snape đứng sau lưng họ chỉ vài bước, dáng dong dỏng cao, đôi mắt đen cô độc trên gương mặt gầy xanh xao đang cố tỏ vẻ thản nhiên.

"Severus..." Lily bối rối kêu khẽ.

"Bồ để quên cái này trong lớp." Snape nói và lặng lẽ đưa cây viết lông ngỗng đang cầm trên tay cho Lily. "Gặp lại sau."

Nói rồi, nó sải bước ra sân, bỏ lại những gương mặt hoang mang ở lại dãy hành lang rộng...

"Severus! Khoan đã..."

Snape dừng bước, quay người lại. Lily đã đuổi tới chỗ nó đứng.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Chính mình mới phải hỏi bồ câu này! Sao bồ lại bỏ đi luôn vậy chứ? Mình đã gọi bồ dừng lại nãy giờ, từ lúc ở hành lang..." Lily thở hổn hển, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Snape.

"Có chuyện gì đâu... Chỉ là bồ đang đi chung với bạn nên mình không muốn quấy rầy, vậy thôi." Snape quay mặt ra bờ hồ, cố không nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh biếc của Lily.

"Đừng có nói như vậy. Nhìn mình nè, Sev!" Lily giật tay áo chùng của Snape. "Chuyện hồi nãy là Mary sai rồi. Mình đã nói với bạn ấy và bạn ấy hứa sẽ xin lỗi bồ khi gặp mặt..."  
"Xin lỗi hả? Tại sao phải xin lỗi chứ? Vì bạn của bồ nói mình là một Slytherin? Mình _đúng là_ một Slytherin mà!" Snape cay đắng. Nó đã cố không xì những lời này ra trước mặt Lily nhưng không thể làm được. "Chẳng có gì để xấu hổ về điều đó. Thậm chí, mình còn tự hào: _Mình cũng vào Slytherin như má mình!_ Còn nếu bồ quan trọng chuyện đó, nếu bồ thật sự nghĩ Slytherin là xấu, thì đừng có chơi với mình!"

"Mình không hề nghĩ như vậy!" Lily nhìn sâu vào mắt Snape, lúc này nó không thể lản tránh được nữa. "Bồ _biết_ rằng mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ bồ xấu chỉ vì mình học Gryffindor còn bồ học Slytherin. Nhà nào cũng có điểm tốt riêng của nó. Thú thật là mình có hơi hoảng sợ trước vẻ thô bạo độc ác của một số thành viên nhà Slytherin. Nhưng không vì vậy mà mình nghĩ tất cả học sinh Slytherin đều xấu, và càng không vì vậy mà mình nghỉ chơi với bồ! Severus, bồ là người tốt. Bồ thông minh, tài năng và tử tế hơn rất nhiều người. Vậy thì cần gì quan tâm nghĩ ngợi tới những lời vô tâm Mary nói chứ!"

"Bồ thật sự nghĩ về mình như vậy à? Bồ thật sự không quan tâm đến Gryffindor hay Slytherin sao?" Snape cảm động, bối rối hỏi.

"Ừ, mình nghĩ như vậy... trừ khoản thông minh." Lily mỉm cười tinh nghịch. "Vậy bồ hứa không buồn nữa nhé!"

"Ừ, hứa." Snape cũng cười gượng gạo.

Xa ngoài bờ hồ rộng, nắng bừng sáng rực rỡ khiến mặt nước trở nên lấp lánh một cách kì lạ. Mấy cái xúc tu của con mực khổng lồ trong hồ khẽ khua nhè nhẹ làm gợn lên những tiếng bì bõm hòa vào giọng nói của Lily.

"Nhớ nha, lời hứa của bồ có giá trị trong khoảng thời gian làm bạn với mình đó! Nghĩa là bồ phải luôn luôn vui vẻ, kể từ đây cho đến lúc tụi mình giận nhau luôn. Mà chuyện như vậy thì chắc không xảy ra đâu, há?"

Hết Chương V


	6. Chapter 6

**CHƯƠNG VI**

"Đội Gryffindor đã giành chiến thắng 250/80! Với tỉ số đó, cúp Quidditch năm nay lại tiếp tục thuộc về họ. Xin chúc mừng các chàng trai nhà Mãnh Sư Đại Bàng!"

Xa tít phía dưới sân, những bóng áo đỏ vừa đáp xuống từ chổi thần đang được vây quanh bởi một đám cổ động viên nhiệt thành và ầm ĩ. Nổi bật lên trên tất cả là một chàng cầu thủ tóc đen, dáng mảnh khảnh, được công kênh bởi biển người cuồng nhiệt, một tay vẫy vẫy quả banh nhỏ vàng chóe, một tay giơ cao chiếc cúp chiến thắng.

Snape bước ra khỏi khán đài, cố gắng tránh một đám cổ động viên khác đang tràn xuống từ những hàng ghế. Lily đi bên cạnh nó, cổ quấn khăn choàng đỏ - vàng và tươi cười rạng rỡ với bất cứ ai chạy ngang qua reo hò: "Thắng rồi Lily ơi! Đội mình thắng rồi!"

Hai đứa đã ra khỏi khu vực sân đấu Quidditch, hướng về phía bãi cỏ rộng tiếp giáp với hồ nước. Ở đây vắng vẻ một cách kì lạ so với chuẩn những ngày Chủ Nhật đẹp trời thông thường, dường như cả trường đều đã tập trung ở sân Quidditch.

Hai đứa dừng lại dưới một tán cây rậm rạp. Lily ngồi xuống, tựa lưng vào thân cây, phóng tầm mắt ra phía bờ hồ lộng lẫy. Cô bé lơ đãng lên tiếng.

"Một trận đấu hay, há?"

"Có lẽ," Snape ậm ừ, nó chưa bao giờ thật sự thích Quidditch. Snape chỉ đến xem vì Lily thích mà thôi.

"Bay cao như vậy chắc là thú vị lắm." Lily mơ màng nhìn ra khoảng trời rộng. Đột nhiên cô bé hỏi. "Bồ có thích chơi Quidditch không, Sev?"

"Không," Snape ngập ngừng lắc đầu. "Bồ biết mình không bay giỏi mà."

"Ừ nhỉ," Lily bối rối cười. Lần đầu tiên Snape lóng ngóng leo lên chổi thần, hình như cô bé cũng đã bật cười ngặt nghẽo.

Snape lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn Lily, nói khẽ:

"Nếu bồ thích thì cứ đi mua một cây chổi, vậy là lúc nào cũng có thể bay rồi!"

"Ừ." Lily đáp, giọng nhẹ tênh. Cô bé ngửa mặt hứng những tia nắng ấm rực rỡ, dường như đã thả suy nghĩ trôi theo một đám mây nào đó trên trời.

"Đừng buồn, Lily!" Snape cố tìm cách làm Lily quên chuyện này. "Thật ra Quidditch cũng đâu có gì hay. Mười bốn người cưỡi chổi quần nhau với bốn trái banh. Trong đó có tới hai trái cứ lăm le hất thẳng người ta xuống đất. Lại còn trái Snitch vàng nữa, lúc nào cũng cố trốn đi mất biệt..."

"Và chỉ có những ai thật giỏi mới có thể tóm được nó thôi." Lily tiếp lời.

Snape khẽ khịt mũi.

"Mình chẳng hiểu tại sao đội bóng nhà bồ lại chọn James Potter làm Tầm thủ. Hắn ta chỉ là một kẻ to mồm khoác lác, chẳng có chút gì để gọi là "thật giỏi" cả!"

"Thôi nào, Sev." Lily chầm chậm lắc đầu. "Chỉ vì trên xe lửa James chọc ghẹo bồ mà bồ có ác cảm với bạn ấy tới giờ thì hơi trẻ con quá đó!"

"Thật sự là như vậy mà!" Gương mặt xanh xao của Snape thoáng ửng hồng. "Bồ không thấy vẻ kiêu căng ngạo mạn của hắn sao? Lại còn cái cách ra vẻ khi đi ngang qua một đám đông nào đó nữa chứ. Nhất là khi _đi ngang bồ_!"

Lần này thì mặt Snape đỏ hẳn lên. Nó bối rối cúi xuống vò mấy cái lá khô trong lòng bàn tay. Nhưng Lily không để ý, cô bé nói:

"Tùy bồ nghĩ thôi! Mình vẫn thấy James Potter khá giỏi, dù có hơi tỏ vẻ như bồ nói thật. Mà chuyện đó cũng có liên quan gì tới tụi mình đâu chứ!"

Gương mặt Snape giãn ra khi nghe những lời của Lily. _Ừ, hắn ta thì có liên quan gì tới tụi mình đâu!_ Sao tự dưng ban nãy Snape lại thấy khó chịu như vậy chứ? Lily vẫn luôn là bạn của nó mà. Chẳng ai có thể xen vào giữa đâu, dù là James Potter hay người nào đi chăng nữa!

Hết Chương VI


	7. Chapter 7

**CHƯƠNG VII**

Phòng sinh hoạt chung nhà Slytherin được thắp sáng bằng những chuỗi đèn tròn tỏa ánh xanh lợt lạt và bệnh hoạn. Ngọn lửa đang reo tí tách giữa cái lò sưởi được chạm trổ công phu không đủ sức xua tan lạnh giá bên trong căn hầm ngầm ẩm thấp. Snape ngồi lọt thỏm trong một cái ghế tựa lưng cao, cố gắng nhướn mắt đọc cho xong quyển _Thăng Trầm của Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám_ dưới điều kiện ánh sáng tồi tệ đó. Gần chỗ nó ngồi, quây quần bên cạnh lò sưởi, là một đám nam sinh đang cười nói cợt nhả vì ý tưởng hài hước nào đó mà một đứa trong bọn vừa nêu lên.

"... Và vậy là cái lũ Máu bùn đó sẽ ước chúng chưa bao giờ được gọi vào Hogwarts!"

Đám nam sinh lại cười ồ lên.

"Máu bùn!" Giọng một đứa vang lên đầy khinh miệt. "Chẳng hề xứng đáng được ở giữa cộng đồng phù thủy. Chúa tể Hắc Ám chắc sẽ hài lòng lắm khi biết chúng ta đang giúp Ngài loại bớt một số trong đám nhơ nhuốc đó."

Gương mặt của những đứa chung quanh căng ra vì háo hức.

"Xem nào. Chúng ta sẽ có ai trong danh sách đây," Mulciber bật từng ngón tay để đếm, miệng nhếch lên một nụ cười nham hiểm. "Đầu tiên là đám nhà Gryffindor-cao-quý! Cô ả Mary Macdonald, rồi, à, dĩ nhiên, Lily Evans."

Đầu Snape khẽ giật một cái, nó ngước mắt khỏi trang sách, chăm chú quan sát đám nam sinh.

"Mày nhìn gì chứ, Snape? Muốn tham gia à?" Avery đột ngột quay mặt về phía nó.

"À phải, tụi tao không được đụng tới cô bạn Lily-yêu-quý của mày chứ gì, đúng không?"

"Mày mê con nhỏ Máu bùn đó thật hả Snape? Thiệt tình. Tao không ngờ mày lại đổ đốn đến như vậy!"

Đám nam sinh phá lên cười sằng sặc.

"Chuyện của tao không liên quan gì tới mày. Cẩn thận mà ngậm miệng lại, không thì mày sẽ hối hận đó." Snape bình tĩnh nói với kẻ vừa phát ngôn, rồi nó chậm rãi đưa mắt nhìn từng đứa một, lạnh lùng. "Cả tụi mày cũng vậy. Làm ơn suy nghĩ trước khi làm đi! Trong đám tụi mày có đứa nào đủ khả năng đấu tay đôi với Lily Evans không? Không hả? Vậy thì liệu hồn đừng có mà gây sự với cô ấy, trừ khi muốn ngày mai cả đám cùng vô nằm bệnh thất. Mà nếu tụi mày muốn vậy thiệt thì tùy, tao không cản!"

Nói rồi, Snape gấp cuốn sách lại, quay lưng bước về phía cánh cửa đá dẫn ra ngoài phòng sinh hoạt chung.

"Đồ điên khùng!" Giọng của đám nam sinh đuổi theo Snape ra tới tận cửa nghe đã bớt phần hùng hổ.

Đóng cánh cửa đá lại sau lưng, Snape thở ra nhẹ nhõm, lời hù dọa của nó đã làm đám Slytherin xao động, chúng sẽ không dám động tới Lily. Vậy là cô bé sẽ an toàn.

Hết chương VII


	8. Chapter 8

**CHƯƠNG VIII**

"Không... hãy nghe mình, mình không có ý..."

"... gọi tôi là Máu bùn hả? Nhưng anh gọi tất cả những người cùng huyết thống với tôi là Máu bùn, Severus à. Thì tôi có khác gì chứ?"

Lily ném ánh mắt khinh miệt vào Snape, rồi quay lưng lại trèo qua lỗ chân dung vào tháp Gryffindor. Snape đứng chôn chân nhìn bức chân dung vừa đóng lại một lúc, rồi cả người nó tuột xuống sàn.

Snape ngồi bệt ở đó lâu thật lâu, nó không còn ý thức được lúc đó đã là mấy giờ nữa, cũng không nhận ra bức chân dung Bà Béo đằng sau lưng đang nhìn nó đầy ái ngại. Nó cứ ngồi lặng ở đó, mắt đăm đăm nhìn bức tường đối diện. Những lời nói của Lily như thể đi xuyên qua một đường hầm và vọng vào óc nó bằng thứ âm thanh được phóng đại lên gấp nhiều lần.

_"Anh sốt ruột đầu quân cho Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đó lắm hả?"_

_"Anh đã chọn con đường của anh, tôi chọn con đường của tôi."_

_"... anh gọi tất cả những người cùng huyết thống với tôi là Máu bùn,..."_

_"Đó là Nghệ thuật Hắc ám,..."_

_"... quá ác độc. Ác độc, Sev à."_

Một dòng nước âm ấm lặng lẽ trào ra khỏi khóe mắt Snape. Mãi rất lâu sau nó mới nhận ra mình đang khóc. Nước mắt, thứ Snape tưởng chừng đã bỏ lại rất xa ở đằng sau cùng ngôi nhà tăm tối và người cha Muggle nát rượu, bây giờ đột nhiên quay trở lại làm nhói đau hai mắt nó, như những lời của Lily đang làm nhói đau cả trái tim. Giá như Lily biết được rằng nó chưa bao giờ, ngay cả trong giấc mơ, dám nghĩ đến cô bé bằng hai chữ Máu bùn. Không, Lily là ánh sáng, là hiện thân của những gì rực rỡ nhất, đẹp đẽ nhất từng xảy ra trong cuộc đời Snape. Giá như Lily biết rằng vì cô bé, Snape có thể sẵn sàng hi sinh tất cả. Vì Lily, Chúa tể Voldemort, hay Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, hay những gì khác nữa, đối với Snape cũng sẽ trở thành vô nghĩa. Nhưng tất cả đã muộn rồi... Mọi chuyện đã vội kết thúc trước khi kịp bắt đầu. Và bây giờ, ngay cả làm một người bạn bình thường nhất của Lily, có lẽ Snape cũng không còn cơ hội nữa!

Hết chương VIII


	9. Chapter 9

**CHƯƠNG IX**

Giờ Độc Dược kết thúc. Đợi cho lớp học đã gần như vắng hẳn, Snape mới lặng lẽ bước tới bàn giáo viên. Thầy Horace Slughorn ngước ánh mắt khỏi cái vạc vừa dọn sạch, vui vẻ.

"A, Severus! Trò chưa về à?"

"Dạ chưa." Snape lắc đầu, ngập ngừng đặt xuống bàn giáo viên cuộn giấy da buộc bằng dây nơ tím. "Thưa thầy... Bữa tiệc ngày mai con không dự được."

"Sao vậy con trai?" Thầy Slughorn ngạc nhiên. "Đây đã là bữa tiệc thứ ba con không chịu đến dự với ta rồi. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Snape chậm rãi lắc đầu, cân nhắc nói.

"Con không hợp lắm với không khí tiệc tùng. Thầy... có lẽ không cần gửi thư mời cho con nữa."

"Severus..." Thầy Slughorn hướng ánh mắt buồn phiền ươn ướt nhìn Snape. "Thầy biết con không thích tiệc tùng, Severus à. Con thuộc kiểu người sống khép kín, chà, thầy luôn ước gì con cởi mở hơn một chút, con thật sự là một học sinh có tài... Nhưng từ trước tới giờ con vẫn luôn đến dự tiệc của thầy, con không thích, nhưng con vẫn đến. Vậy tại sao bây giờ con lại từ chối? Thầy không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho con, chàng trai yêu quý à, nhưng thầy có thể đoán được. Liên quan đến Lily, đúng không?"

Đầu Snape khẽ giật, gương mặt nó thoáng trở nên bối rối.

"Severus à, dù có chuyện gì, với cương vị giáo viên chủ nhiệm nhà của con, thầy cũng có trách nhiệm phải quan tâm chia sẻ. Bất cứ lúc nào con cũng có thể nói chuyện với thầy, Severus, bất cứ lúc nào." Thầy Slughorn nhìn thẳng vào mắt Snape. "Con không thể cứ sống thu mình và lản tránh như vậy mãi được, con hiểu điều đó mà!"  
Snape khẽ gật đầu cứng nhắc, chào thầy Slughorn rồi bước ra ngoài. Nó ra khỏi tầng hầm, bước trên dãy hành lang rộng. Dãy hành lang đầy nắng quen thuộc, nơi Snape và Lily vẫn thường đi chung mà sao hôm nay lại buồn đến vậy? Nó gợi cho Snape nhớ nhiều về lời của bạn Lily từng nói, về khác biệt giữa Slytherin và Gryffindor, và về những con đường mỗi đứa đã lựa chọn...

"Thật vậy hả, Snape?" Giọng của Mulciber vang lên, nó và Avery đã lẳng lặng bám theo sau từ tầng hầm Độc Dược, hai đứa nó là những kẻ cuối cùng ở lại tầng hầm khi Snape nói chuyện với thầy Slughorn. "Mày với Lily Evans giận nhau rồi hả? Đó là lý do để mày cứ lầm lì suốt mấy tháng qua à?"  
Snape phớt lờ cả hai thằng, thản nhiên bước tiếp.

"Ê! Mày lơ tụi tao hả Snape?" Avery tiếp tục lải nhải. "Ờ, phải rồi! Mày cao quý quá mà. Mày đâu có thèm nói chuyện với đám Slytherin như tụi tao, mày thích chơi với tụi Gryffindor hơn chứ gì?"

Mulciber khoái trá tiếp lời.

"Nhưng tội mày quá! Bây giờ tụi Gryffindor cũng đâu ưa gì mày. Con bạn của mày cũng lơ mày luôn rồi. Chung quanh mày đâu còn ai nữa ngoài tụi tao!"

"Tụi mày muốn gì?" Snape lạnh lùng hỏi. Nó đã quay đầu lại, mặt đối mặt với hai thằng đầu gấu bự con hơn nó gấp nhiều lần. Cả hai thằng đều đang cười khành khạch.

"Chịu lên tiếng rồi hả? Tụi tao chẳng muốn gì hết, chỉ muốn nhìn thấy cái mặt của mày khi bị con Evans đó đá. Có vậy mày mới sáng mắt lên, mới thấy Slytherin tụi tao tốt hơn con bạn quý hóa của mày gấp nhiều lần..."

"Không-Được-Nói-Về-Lily-Evans-Như-Vậy!" Snape gằn từng tiếng, bàn tay sau lớp áo chùng của nó đã siết chặt quanh cây đũa phép.

"Tại sao lại không được hả?" Hai thằng đầu gấu lại càng nhấn nhá khi bắt gặp sự tức giận bừng cháy trong mắt Snape. "Tụi tao chỉ muốn nói sự thật với mày thôi. Hay mày không muốn nghe biết gì hết về chuyện con Evans nhơ nhuốc đó bỏ mày để chạy theo quấn quýt bên cạnh thằng James Potter, hả? Mày biết chuyện đó chưa? Chuyện hai đứa nó dính với nhau như hình với bóng ấy: Potter – Người hùng Quidditch và Evans – Máu bùn!"

Đúng tích tắc đó Snape không còn tự chủ được nữa. Nó mặc kệ hai thằng đầu gấu trước mặt dữ dằn và tàn bạo hơn nó gấp nhiều lần. Nó mặc kệ mọi nội quy, hạnh kiểm. Mặc kệ nếu có một giáo viên nào đó đi ngang qua lúc này, nó sẽ lập tức bị đuổi học. Chỉ một điều duy nhất có ý nghĩa với Snape bây giờ: Bất cứ kẻ nào dám xúc phạm Lily đều phải chịu đau đớn! Một ánh chớp lóe lên sáng lòa cùng với tiếng thét của Snape:

_"CẮT SÂU MÃI MÃI!"_

Hết chương IX


	10. Chapter 10

**CHƯƠNG X**

Cây đèn thắp bằng nến buông thõng xuống từ giữa trần nhà, hắt ánh sáng tù mù lên căn phòng cùng vài món đồ đạc bày biện sơ sài bên trong đó: những quyển sách bìa da cũ kỹ mòn vẹt xếp chồng lên nhau, nằm bít kín cả bốn bức tường loang lổ, một cái ghế xô pha đã trơ chỉ được đặt lạc lõng bên cạnh một cái ghế bành xám xịt có vẻ ít êm ái.

Ở trung tâm căn phòng là chiếc bàn gỗ ọp ẹp, oằn xuống vì sức nặng của chồng báo chất lên nó. Tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri nằm trên cùng, được gấp lại để lộ một mẩu thông báo nho nhỏ về đám cưới của James Potter và Lily Evans. Một chàng trai mũi khoằm ngồi cạnh bàn, trên cái ghế bành xám, mắt đăm đăm nhìn vào tấm hình trắng đen nhỏ xíu ở góc trang báo. Trong hình, một cô dâu xinh đẹp đang cười rất tươi trong vòng tay của chú rể có mái tóc bù xù, kiếng lấp loáng nắng, cả hai đều mang gương mặt vô cùng hạnh phúc, ngay cả trong thời điểm khó khăn hiện thời.

Chàng thanh niên cứ lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn từng cử động của cô gái trong hình. Có vẻ như anh ta đã ngồi đó lâu lắm, gương mặt trộn lẫn giữa niềm hạnh phúc khi ngắm cô gái mỉm cười và nỗi đau khổ tận cùng. Những ngón tay dài run run khẽ chạm vào gương mặt cô gái trong hình, rồi Snape gọi thì thầm một cái tên đã quá quen thuộc trong ký ức của anh: "_Lily! Lily!_" Gương mặt gầy tai tái nhăn nhúm lại dưới ánh sáng của ngọn đèn nến. Bỗng nhiên, một tiếng gõ cửa lạch cạch vang lên cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của anh. Snape giật mình đứng dậy, vội vã dùng ống tay áo lau đôi mắt trũng sâu rồi bước ra mở cửa.

"Severus." Người đàn ông mới đến cất tiếng chào, một nụ cười nhếch miệng khẽ lướt qua gương mặt tự mãn.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Snape khẽ nhíu mày khi mở rộng cánh cửa, đây không phải là lần đầu tiên người đàn ông này xuất hiện bất ngờ trước cửa nhà anh.

Malfoy bình thản bước vào phòng khách, vẫn giữ nụ cười khinh khỉnh trên môi, mái tóc màu bạch kim như phát sáng dưới ánh đèn nhợt nhạt.

"Cuộc sống của cậu dạo này cũng không thay đổi mấy nhỉ?" Ánh mắt Malfoy khẽ đong đưa trên những chồng sách và dừng lại nơi đống báo bừa bộn giữa bàn.

Snape nhanh chóng gom lại những tờ báo trên bàn vào tay, thận trọng hỏi.

"Anh tới đây làm gì?"

"Cậu không nên có thái độ đón chào bạn cũ như thế," Malfoy mỉm cười lạnh lùng, giọng ngân nga khe khẽ. "Dù gì tôi và cậu cũng từng có thời gian học cùng với nhau, nhớ không Severus? Giữa chúng ta hẳn còn nhiều điều để nói hơn là thái độ đó chứ!"

"Tôi lại không nghĩ như vậy," Snape cứng rắn lặp lại câu hỏi. "Anh tới đây làm gì?"

"Được thôi, nếu cậu không muốn trò chuyện... Tôi sẽ vô thẳng vấn đề." Malfoy thu ngay nụ cười giả tạo, chồm mặt sát về phía Snape. "Chúa tể Hắc ám muốn biết câu trả lời của cậu, về việc tham gia vào lực lượng Tử Thần Thực Tử."

"Tôi đang suy nghĩ," Snape bình tĩnh trả lời. "Và nếu không nhầm thì thời hạn Ngài giao ra cho tôi vẫn chưa kết thúc."

"Đúng vậy, ồ, dĩ nhiên, Severus thân mến," Khóe miệng Malfoy khủng khỉnh nhếch lên. "Nhưng cả cậu và tôi đều biết rằng Ngài không có nhiều thời gian và sự kiên nhẫn, vì vậy cậu nên nhanh chóng có câu trả lời. Cậu đâu muốn bản thân và những người quen biết với mình _vô tình_ gặp phải một tai nạn nào đó hả?"

Ánh mắt Malfoy lơ đãng lướt trên chồng báo Snape đang cầm.

"Với lại, cậu cũng đâu còn điều gì để mà chờ đợi chần chừ, đúng không?"

Hai người đàn ông đứng im lặng nhìn trừng trừng vào nhau một lúc lâu. Rồi khóe miệng Malfoy khẽ nhếch lên một nụ cười đắc thắng, hắn biết cuộc chiêu dụ đã thành công.

Hết Chương X


	11. Chapter 11

**CHƯƠNG XI**

"Không... không thể nào là như vậy..."

Dàn đèn chùm cổ xưa buông thõng hời hợt xuống mặt bàn. Những ngọn nến thắp trên đó hắt ánh sáng nhợt nhạt lên gương mặt kinh hoàng của người vừa lên tiếng. Sự sợ hãi trong giọng nói anh ta càng làm không khí của căn phòng thêm ngột ngạt và u ám.

"Không thể nào là như vậy được... thưa... thưa Chúa tể..." Người thanh niên run rẩy lặp lại, ánh mắt cầu xin hướng tới người đàn ông đang quay lưng về phía ánh sáng.

"Tại sao lại không, hở Severus?" Giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên từ gương mặt bị bóng tối che khuất.

"Có thể... có thể là nhầm lẫn ở đâu đó. Chúng ta chưa có đủ dữ kiện... Ngài biết... tôi không nghe trọn được lời tiên tri..." Giọng nói của người thanh niên tên Severus lại vang lên, dồn dập và đứt quãng như cố chặn lại nỗi hãi hùng đang lớn dần lên trong lòng anh. Severus tiếp tục thuyết phục. "Không thể nào là con trai của Potter được. Nó không thể có quyền năng... quyền năng đánh bại Ngài. Mẹ của thằng nhóc đó... cô ta chỉ là một phù thủy gốc Muggle!"

"Chỉ là một phù thủy gốc Muggle?" Vạt sau tấm áo chùng khẽ lay động bởi âm thanh của một tiếng cười tàn nhẫn. "Một phù thủy gốc Muggle tầm thường mà lại có khả năng thách thức ta và những Tử Thần Thực Tử ưu tú nhất những ba lần sao? Hội Phượng Hoàng và cô ả đã có những chiến công vẻ vang đấy chứ! Có thật là mi xem thường con nhãi Máu Bùn đó không, Severus? Hay là... mi đang cố bảo vệ nó?"

Gương mặt của gã Chúa tể từ từ quay về phía ánh đèn chùm. Những đường nét nhợt nhạt méo mó đến quái đản trên gương mặt hắn được ánh sáng soi tỏ lại càng làm tăng thêm vẻ nguy hiểm sẵn có. Và cái tia nhìn khát máu đó đang hướng chòng chọc về phía Severus Snape. Im lặng. Cả người Snape như tê liệt vì kinh hoàng. Làm sao Chúa tể Voldemort lại có thể biết được chuyện đó... chuyện giữa anh và Lily Evans? Snape đã cố giấu kín suốt bao nhiêu năm... Và Lily... sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra cho cô ấy?... Nỗi lo sợ cho số phận của Lily khiến Snape quên bẵng tình thế nguy hiểm của mình.

"Chúa tể... Ngài đừng làm như vậy... đừng bao giờ... Tôi van Ngài... Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì... chỉ cần... chỉ cần cô ấy được an toàn..."

"Mi ra điều kiện với ta sao? Mi dám ra điều kiện với ta à?" Voldemort cười gằn đe dọa. "Vậy ra trước giờ mi chưa từng phục vụ ta hết khả năng của mình sao, Severus?"

Gương mặt xanh xao của Snape thoắt trở nên trắng bệt.

"Không... không... Ý tôi không phải là như vậy..."

Voldemort mỉm cười lạnh lẽo ngắt lời.

"Ta biết ý mi là như thế nào, Severus à. Mi là một trong những trợ thủ đắc lực nhất của ta, mi có biết không?... Cố nhiên, ta rất lấy làm tiếc cho tình cảm không thành đó. Nhưng cô bạn Lily Potter của mi lại là một mối đe dọa không nhỏ. Và những mối đe dọa thì cần được chấm dứt, hiểu chứ Severus? Mi cần phải biết lựa chọn giữa tình yêu tuyệt vọng và lòng trung thành..."

"Không!" Snape bất ngờ kêu lên. "Ngài đâu cần làm như thế! Lily... Lily không phải là mối đe dọa. Ngài chỉ cần đứa nhỏ... Làm ơn... làm ơn tha mạng cho cô ấy!..."

"Dĩ nhiên ta sẽ giết đứa nhỏ. Nhưng bất cứ kẻ nào cản đường ta thực hiện điều đó thì cũng đều phải chết, cho dù đó là ai." Voldemort bình thản. "Mi không cần van xin nữa. Nhiệm vụ của mi xem như hôm nay đã hoàn thành. Mi có thể ra ngoài được rồi."

"Nhưng thưa Chúa tể..."

Voldemort uể oải vẫy đầu đũa phép. Một sức mạnh vô hình lôi tuột Snape ra khỏi căn phòng.

"Không!..."

Snape thét lên. Nhưng bây giờ trước mặt anh chỉ còn cánh cửa đá lạnh lùng đóng kín. Voldemort đã tống Snape ra khỏi phòng trước khi anh kịp nói thêm bất cứ điều gì nữa. Snape tuyệt vọng đấm vào cánh cửa. Một lần. Hai lần. Rồi anh tông cả người vào nó. Vẫn không có gì xảy ra ngoài tiếng vọng âm vang dọc dãy hành lang dài nơi anh đứng. _Không thể nào là vậy!_ Snape bấu chặt những ngón tay vào cánh cửa đá. _Chúa tể Voldemort nói như vậy nghĩa là... nghĩa là Lily sẽ phải chết sao? Không thể nào! Chuyện đó không thể xảy ra!... Lời tiên tri... Tất cả là tại nó! Tất cả là tại... chính hắn!_ Snape níu lấy cái tay cầm lạnh ngắt của cánh cửa chạm trổ hình con rắn đá, cảm thấy trái tim chính mình đập loạn xạ trong lồng ngực. _Chẳng lẽ không còn cách nào nữa? Không còn ai có thể cứu vãn sao? Lẽ nào..._ _Không, Lily không được chết! Vẫn còn một cách..._ Những ngón tay Snape siết chặt hơn. _Còn một người có thể cứu vãn tình thế. Albus Dumbledore. Pháp sư duy nhất mà Chúa tể Hắc ám kiên dè. Chỉ còn cách đó._Đôi mắt đen của Snape nhìn trừng trừng vào cánh cửa đá trước mặt. Anh biết rõ điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi một Tử Thần Thực Tử dám hiên ngang một mình đến gặp thành viên của Hội Phượng Hoàng. Và anh cũng biết rõ kết cục của kẻ dám phản bội lại Chúa Tể Voldemort. Nhưng chưa bao giờ Snape quyết tâm đến vậy. Chỉ cần có một cơ hội... Chỉ cần một lần cụ Dumbledore chịu lắng nghe... thì Lily vẫn còn có thể sống sót. Đối với Snape như thế đã là quá đủ!

Hết chương XI


	12. Chapter 12

**CHƯƠNG XII**

Snape vội vã bước ngang qua văn phòng tròn yên tĩnh, hơi thở dồn dập, những ngón tay dài vặn vẹo đan vào nhau. Dấu hiệu Hác ám trên tay anh lại nhói lên, bỏng rát hơn bao giờ hết. Snape sải bước vòng lại phía bên kia của căn phòng, dỏng tai nghe ngóng. Nhưng đáp lại sự chờ đợi của anh chỉ có âm thanh vo vo phụt phù bất tận của những dụng cụ bằng bạc tinh xảo đặt trên mấy chiếc bàn chân cẳng khẳng khiu. Snape phớt lờ ánh nhìn chòng chọc của các ông bà hiệu trưởng trong những bức chân dung treo trên tường. Anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy lo lắng căng thẳng như lúc này. Mỗi giây chờ đợi đều chồng chất thêm vào cái ý tưởng khủng khiếp đang chực chờ nổ tung trong anh.

_Lỡ như mà mọi chuyện thất bại?_

Không thể nào, cụ Dumbledore không thể thất bại!

_Nhưng Chúa tể Hắc ám quá mạnh, nếu như hắn đã ra tay trước khi cụ Dumbledore đến kịp..._

Không, cái Dấu hiệu chưa bao giờ bỏng rát đến như vậy. Điều đó chứng tỏ hắn đã thất bại. Chúa tể Hắc ám đã bị tiêu diệt!

_Như vậy là... gia đình Lily đã được an toàn!_

Đúng thế, Lily đã an toàn. Cô ấy _phải_ được an toàn!

Cánh cửa văn phòng bật mở và cụ Dumbledore bước vào, gương mặt khắc nghiệt, áo chùng tơi tả vì gió. Snape gần như lao về phía cụ.

"Cụ đã làm được, đúng không?... Cái Dấu của tôi đang nóng rát lên... Vậy là Chúa tể Hắc ám đã bị đánh bại, có phải không?... Cho tôi biết... Lily đã an toàn, gia đình cô ấy đã an toàn... Làm ơn... cụ Dumbledore!" Cả người Snape run lên vì xúc động mạnh, anh níu chặt lấy tay áo của cụ Dumbledore, giọng đứt quãng, dồn dập.

Cụ Dumbledore nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đen tha thiết hi vọng ấy và ước gì không bao giờ phải nói cho chàng trai trước mặt nghe sự thật đau lòng này.

"Người của ta đã đến quá muộn, Severus à... Vợ chồng Lily đã chết rồi!"

Một giây bất động trên gương mặt xanh xao. Rồi Snape lảo đảo buông tay áo của cụ Dumbledore ra. Mắt anh tối sầm lại, hình như cả thế giới vừa sụp đổ xuống căn phòng.

Hết chương XIII


	13. Chapter 13

**CHƯƠNG XIII**

"HARRY POTTER!"

Snape khẽ giật mình. Anh đã chuẩn bị để nghe tên thằng nhóc Potter được xướng lên, thế nhưng vẫn không kìm được phản ứng của mình. Snape hướng tầm mắt ra xa xuống tận nơi những học sinh mới đang xếp hàng chờ được phân loại. Và anh thấy nó. Thằng nhóc tóc đen gầy gò mảnh khảnh, mắt đeo kính, giống James Potter một cách lạ lùng. Nhìn thằng nhóc, bỗng dưng Snape thấy tim mình khẽ nhói lên. _Nó là con trai nhà Potter, dĩ nhiên phải giống James Potter._ Snape còn trông đợi điều gì nữa? Những đường nét của Lily trên gương mặt thằng nhóc sao? Thằng nhóc bước ra khỏi hàng trong tiếng xì xầm của cả Đại Sảnh Đường, nó tới đội lấy chiếc nón phân loại và ngồi xuống ghế chờ đợi.

Cụ Dumbledore ngồi bên cạnh Snape khẽ mỉm cười.

"Anh có thấy đôi mắt của thằng bé không, Severus?"

"Không," Snape điềm tĩnh trả lời. "Vành nón che khuất mắt nó rồi."

Cụ Dumbledore đưa mắt nhìn Snape qua cặp kính nửa vầng trăng và lại mỉm cười, những ngón tay dài chụm vào nhau. Cụ biết rõ Snape đã nhìn thấy đôi mắt của thằng bé, đôi mắt giống hệt Lily, mặc cho nơi nó ngồi xa tận phía dưới kia. Snape khẽ quay mặt sang hướng khác dù vẫn âm thầm dõi theo thằng bé, anh không thích cái cách mà đôi mắt thông thái của cụ Dumbledore nhìn thấu những gì anh đang nghĩ.

"Anh nghĩ Harry sẽ vào nhà nào, Severus?"

"Gryffindor, như cha nó." Snape trả lời.

"Tôi cũng nghĩ thằng bé sẽ vào Gryffindor," Cụ Dumbledore tán đồng. "Như Lily."

Snape khẽ nhăn mặt. Sao cụ Dumbledore cứ phải nhắc nhở anh về điều đó chứ!

Phía dưới kia, cái nón đã hô lên:

"Gryffindor!"

Harry giở trả nón, chân run run bước về phía dãy bàn nhà Gryffindor trong những tràn pháo tay đang bùng nổ. Cụ Dumbledore tươi cười rạng rỡ. Và Snape lại quay đi. Xa phía dưới, đôi mắt xanh biếc của thằng bé đang lấp lánh niềm vui, như mắt của Lily ngày nào. Cụ Dumbledore đưa mắt nhìn Snape đầy ẩn ý. _Dĩ nhiên tôi sẽ bảo vệ nó vì nó là con của Lily, cụ cứ an tâm. Nhưng tôi sẽ không đối xử với nó tốt hơn những gì James Potter từng làm với tôi đâu!_ Snape bực bội nghĩ thầm, dù biết chắc rằng mình sẽ lo cho thằng bé nhiều hơn hẳn sự ghét bỏ anh cố tỏ ra bên ngoài. _Khỉ thật!_

Hết Chương XIII


	14. Chapter 14

**CHƯƠNG XIV**

"Severus..."  
Snape bước tới trước, dùng một tay đẩy Malfoy trở lui, mắt nhìn trừng trừng vào người vừa run rẩy gọi tên anh. Trước mặt lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử, cụ Dumbledore đang đứng đó, lưng tựa vào bức tường thành, yếu ớt và không có sức chống cự, duy chỉ có đôi mắt... Đôi mắt xanh sáng nhìn xoáy vào Snape.

_"Chính thầy phải giết tôi."_

_"Tôi xin thầy làm dùm cái ơn lớn này, thầy Severus à,..."_

_"Thầy đã hứa với tôi,..."_

_Tại sao lại là tôi?_ Snape nhìn thẳng vào mắt cụ Dumbledore. _Tại sao phải là tôi làm điều này? Trước đây là vì Lily, sau đó là vì con cô ấy, còn bây giờ... là vì điều gì? Số phận thằng nhóc đã được định đoạt... Vậy tôi còn phải thực hiện điều này làm gì nữa?_ Snape cảm thấy cùng lúc cả tức giận lẫn tuyệt vọng cùng trào lên. Anh căm ghét tất cả, căm ghét cụ Dumbledore, căm ghét cái nhiệm vụ cụ giao phó lúc này, và căm ghét cả... chính bản thân mình. Vì Snape biết mình phải thực hiện nhiệm vụ đó ngay bây giờ. Anh đã lún quá sâu vào ván bài giữa cụ Dumbledore và Chúa tể Hắc ám mà trong đó anh là quân bài chủ chốt quyết định thắng thua của tàn cuộc. _Chỉ là một quân bài hai mặt!_ Snape căm ghét vị trí phản diện của mình. Nhưng biết làm sao được... Anh phải tiếp tục đóng cho tròn vai diễn, vì nếu không, mọi kế hoạch của cụ Dumbledore sẽ thất bại và thế lực Hác ám sẽ bao trùm tất cả... Snape chợt nghĩ về Lily, về một sân chơi đầy nắng, và cảm giác yên bình tràn ngập... thế giới mà anh đã mất. Nhưng... còn biết bao nhiêu người đang tận hưởng thế giới đó. Lẽ nào chỉ vì sự ích kỷ của anh mà lại làm tất cả sụp đổ sao? Liệu như vậy có làm Snape an lòng?

"Severus... làm ơn..."

Snape giơ đũa phép của mình lên, chỉ thẳng vào cụ Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Luồng ánh sáng xanh lá cây bắn vút ra chói lòa từ đầu đũa phép. Thân người cụ Dumbledore bay lên không, lơ lửng dưới cái dấu đầu lâu sáng rực. Trong tích tắc, rất nhiều ký ức trôi vụt qua trí óc Snape. Ký ức về sự chết chóc. Lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử giết người làm vui. Chúa tể Hắc ám giết đi những ai cản đường. Lily chết. Cụ Dumbledore giờ cũng chết. Chỉ có Snape đứng lại nhìn theo tuyệt vọng, bất lực, cảm giác không thể làm gì được, như ngày xưa khi chứng kiến những cơn say triền miên của cha mình.

_"Chỉ một mình thầy biết là linh hồn của thầy có bị tổn thương không khi giúp một ông già tránh được nỗi đau đớn và tủi nhục,..."_

Cụ Dumbledore rơi khỏi ngọn tháp. Người duy nhất trên đời tin tưởng Snape vậy là đã chết rồi.

Hết Chương XIV


	15. Chapter 15

**CHƯƠNG XV**

"Lấy... nó... lấy... nó" Snape khó nhọc nói với thằng nhóc Harry Potter trước mặt. Từ miệng, tai và mắt anh đang tuôn ra thứ chất màu lam óng ánh bạc. Đây là nhiệm vụ cuối cùng mà cụ Dumbledore giao phó cho Snape. Nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất: Cho Harry Potter biết toàn bộ sự thật.

Máu đang ồng ộc tuôn ra từ vết thương trên cổ, nhưng Snape mặc kệ, anh cần phải giữ cho đầu óc minh mẫn để trao tất cả ký ức lại cho Harry. Thằng nhóc đang run rẩy thu những dòng ký ức đó vào một cái hũ thủy tinh. Và rồi khi nhìn thấy sợi ký ức cuối cùng của mình đã trôi tuột vào hũ, Snape nhẹ nhõm trút ra một hơi thở. Anh đã hoàn thành trọn vẹn vai trò của mình, giờ thì không còn gì để mà vướng bận nữa. Mọi chuyện sắp kết thúc rồi...

"Nhìn... vào... ta..." Snape thì thầm với thằng nhóc Harry.

Nó trân trối nhìn thẳng vào anh bằng đôi mắt xanh biếc, đôi mắt của Lily.

_"...bản chất sâu thẳm bên trong nó thì giống mẹ nó nhiều hơn."_ Đến bây giờ Snape mới hiểu hết những điều mà cụ Dumbledore nói. Harry giống Lily nhiều hơn những gì Snape nghĩ. Nó đã thừa hưởng ở Lily không chỉ đôi mắt, mà còn là cả tâm hồn. Giá như Snape nhận ra điều đó sớm hơn, có lẽ...

Thật mừng là bây giờ, khi nhìn vào mắt Snape, Harry đã không tỏ ra căm ghét như từ trước đến giờ nữa. Trong đôi mắt xanh biếc lộ rõ sự bối rối, nó không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra khi Snape đau đáu nhìn vào nó. Kì lạ thay, ánh mắt bối rối đó giống hệt mắt của Lily ngày xưa. Và Snape nhớ... Nụ cười rạng rỡ của cô bé con nơi sân chơi hoang vắng... Hai đứa trẻ ngồi dưới gốc cây to... Khoảnh sân trường ấm áp... Chiếc bàn phía bên kia Đại Sảnh Đường... Lấp lánh... Đôi mắt xanh biếc dõi theo trước khi vành nón sụp xuống mắt...

... Và rồi, bóng tối...

**END**


End file.
